Cult
by VintageStylez
Summary: After the tragedies of her family, Myrah has kept to herself finding it hard to trust anyone in a world where demonic cults are rising especially in New York, but only a few know it's more than that. She later on finds herself in the company of a nephilim and discovers things about herself and her deceased mother. (Not entirely based on the reboot DMC)
1. Chapter 1

** Intro**

_ If I told people half of the things I've seen, half of the things I've heard…. I bet a million dollars people would have called 911 and had me locked up in some insane asylum. So I choose to not say a word, and keep to myself. And because I keep to myself almost everyone I have ever loved has left me…in other words they died. My mother, who worked so hard to raise me and my brother by herself, was killed by some evil bastard. That bastard didn't stop at my mom, he killed my brother too and till this day I don't know how the cops still can't find the bastard who murdered my family. Sometimes I wish I was home that night instead of my brother and my mother. My brother had so much going for him and my mother never got to relax and find her happiness. And my best friend…..last year she was found in the back ally way of the club. She was beaten and raped. I wish they died from natural circumstances, like an illness, or something instead they were killed by people who were never caught, and I'm still here…_

** Chapter 1**

It was a ghostly Thursday morning. The fog so thick you could barely make out the shapes of the trees, houses or any other thing. The only thing you could see was the headlights from cars, and lights through the windows indicating who was awake. Unfortunately Myrah was one of those people who were up. Struggling to not fall back asleep she tumbled across her bedroom and searched for one of her glasses on her table. She had a few frames for different occasions, and also because she was blind without them. Her fingers grabbed a familiar pair of gold frames and placed them on her face and suddenly everything was clear. She yawned and stretched before heading into the bathroom. Her Sea green walls and green bath rugs surrounded her, and the large mirror in front of her stared at her revealing her reflection. Her brown skin, and tired brown eyes, and messy ombre hair revealed how bad she needed to go back to bed. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and soon after headed downstairs through the kitchen and into the living room turning on the TV to the news.

There was a breaking news story happening in Brooklyn, but decided to get something to eat first before she processed the news. She went back into the kitchen, and opened the fridge taking out a carton of Vanilla Silk milk, and grabbing a box of cinnamon toast crunch on top of the fridge. She poured the contents into her pink ceramic bowl and grabbed her silver spoon heading back into the living room sitting comfortably in her red sofa. There was disturbing images of places mostly churches being attacked. They described the attackers as demonic and dark. Myrah knew there was more to these attackers. They were part of a cult that was worldwide but mostly in the United States. These people wore masks that were something similar to theatre mask, hockey masks, and gas masks. They were known for burning down churches, hospitals, schools and known for kidnapping people. Usually when you hear that anyone's been kidnapped by these people, they are never found. The rise of this cult was still unknown but it got worse in the past 5 years.

Remembering she had a Dentist appointment she headed into the kitchen and placed the bowl in the sink and went back upstairs, quickly undressing herself. She slipped on a white t-shirt, and then pulled on her large gray hoodie. She then pulled on a pair of acid wash skinny Levi jeans and a short pair of black hunter boots. Soon after she brushed her hair and braided it in two pigtails and put on her favorite red baseball hat. She grabbed her brown cross body purse and throwing her iPhone, keys, and wallet in her bag and grabbing her black motorcycle jacket as she headed downstairs and out the door. Little did she know she was being watched, and unfortunately it wasn't the only time he was watching her.

_**I hope my story didn't suck so far.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She decided not to drive; instead she took the train downtown. Seeing how the weather was it was probably safer. It was a quiet ride so far until a group of kids got on the train, obviously cutting class. They were loud, laughing, and just being kids. She put on her headphones and scrolled through her iPhones music library until she found a song to escape to. _Diplo- Revolution _was the song she would listen to, to escape the noise on the train. Her eyes began to wander looking around observing people on the train.

Across from her an old Asian lady with snow white hair and dark brows was reading the newspaper. She wore a long caramel coat, and had a large black tote sitting right next to her. Myrah was secretly jealous of her white hair. It complemented her golden skin, and brought out the warmth in her eyes. The woman suddenly looked up at Myrah and she smiled. The wrinkles on her face seemed to smoothed out when she smiled. Myrah smiled back and the two women broke eye contact soon after. She looked around again and made sudden eye contact with a man at the other end of the train cart. He was one of the most attractive but dangerous looking man she ever laid eyes on. He had black short hair, and blue eyes. His features were almost model like, but rough at the same time. He leaned back in his seat with one arm on the metal bar. He wore his black coat open, showing his blue denim shirt buttoned up and black jeans, and he wore dark brown boots. The man looked back over at Myrah and winked at her, she turned away blinking her eyes repeatedly looking at a random object as she got herself ready to get off at her stop.

The doors opened and she was off the train and on the platform heading towards the subway exit. It was around 50 degrees outside, with ice and snow on the ground. The dental office was two blocks away. In a couple of minutes she reached her destination. She checked in and waited for her dentist to call her name. In the meantime she read a cooking magazine which made her hungry. While looking at the images of delicious food she felt a pair of eyes were watching her. When she looked up everyone was looking elsewhere. "Myrah Martin, Myrah Martin!" Myrah got up quickly and saw her dentist smiling at her. "It's nice seeing you again Myrah." "Thank you." The two headed into the office. "Have a seat," Myrah sat in the chair as the dentist clipped the napkin on her shirt. "So what's new with you?" Myrah rolled her eyes and responded, "Nothing. I keep on wishing for something new though." The two women laughed. The dentist began to clean her teeth. As the cleaning was coming to an end the office began to get a little cold. "Hmm, I wonder what's going on with the heating system." The lights began to flicker soon after. Both women looked up at the lights. "I would advise you to take the stairs back down." She finished cleaning her teeth and Myrah rinsed her mouth. "Looks like there's going to be a blackout." Myrah said to her dentists. "Yeah, hopefully not." The dentist frowned.

Myrah took her dentist's advice and headed down the steps. Suddenly the lights went dead. It was almost as dark as a night in Jamaica with no power. She searched through her bag took out her phone switching on her flash and used it as a flashlight. The windows in the stairway gave little light, but her phone was still brighter. Suddenly she heard voices. She didn't know if she was hearing things, or going insane.

_You're next,_

_You're next_

The chants in her head were getting louder. She panicked and flew down the steps and out the front entrance. She took a deep breath and exhaled. It was still foggy outside but a bit brighter outside. The traffic outside was heavy and the street lights were dead. She looked at the buildings and restaurant lights and they were all black. It was indeed a blackout. "How the fuck am I going to get back home in a blackout." Myrah began to estimate how many blocks she had to walk to get home. It would be a long walk. She began to head down the block when she felt hands grab her from behind picking her up, and dragging her into the nearest alley. Her red hat was left behind on the concrete as she was being dragged away by the unknown men. When she tried to scream another man covered her mouth with one hand and a blade against her cheek. She began to quiet down and whimper. "Good girl…." The man's voice was deep, and he was masked like the cults she had seen on TV. Through the eyes of the masks the two men had glowing red eyes. It was evil but compelling her, almost controlling her as she felt her body slowly go limp, and her soul being drained the more she looked into his eyes. Suddenly the connection was cut off when his head went slamming into the wall behind him. The other male behind her threw her to the ground looking for this force that took out his accomplice, but this force was so quick he didn't get a chance to defend himself, and was taken out quickly.

It was now quiet. Myrah was still on the ground, scared to move. The cold concrete made her shiver as she attempted to get up. Unfortunately it was a failed attempt as she collapsed back onto the cold ground. Then there was the sound of shoes in wet cement coming near her. When she looked up all she saw was brown boots before passing out.

**Hopefully I have time to maybe edit this chapter and post a new chapter tomorrow. =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Wake up sleeping beauty…_

_Wake up.._

Myrah thought she was hearing things again. She then slowly opened her eyes, to see a man walking away. Her vision was blurry but the room she was in looked unfamiliar, and dark. She saw a few candles across from her on a wooden coffee table and a flashlight on the other side. She then saw two guns resting on a large black chest beside her. Her heart began to beat faster, as she strained for her eye sight to come through. She then realized she wasn't in her home. She violently jumped out of the black leather sofa. "Oh my god, what happened?!" She was so confused, her eyes began to water, as if she was going to burst in tears, and her voice was course. The man spun back around with her glasses in one hand. He slowly walked back towards her as she took a small step back. He paused mot wanting to scare her then slowly placed her glasses on her face. She was able to see this man more clearly. She stood there looking at the stranger in front of her. He was so handsome, yet he made her uneasy. He then placed both hands on her shoulders trying to keep her calm. "You're safe now babe, just calm down." He was looking deep into her eyes, as if he was looking straight into her soul. For some reason this made her calm down, then she remembered something.

"You were on the same train as me…I remember you." Her voice was still course. He let go of her shoulders still looking into her eyes as he backed away. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked. Myrah looked away, as she rubbed her head, "Sort of….not much. Who are you, and what did you do to those men?" He began to laugh as Myrah gave him a puzzled look. "What's so funny?" "Those aren't men. I can tell you that much." Myrah began to remember the glowing red eyes the men had. "Demons?" She looked up back at him, with his back facing her. He looked over his shoulders as he rolled up his denim sleeves then grabbing a bottle from the table. She began to get uneasy once again along with an awkward silence. "I never got your name?" She asked. He walked up towards her with a warm smile as he handed her a bottle of water. "Dante, and you're…" "Myrah." He snapped his fingers. "You shouldn't mention that to anyone else, trust me babe, or you will end up like me." He walked away and headed into his kitchen. "Why? It's true….never mind, I'm crazy anyways." She said to herself. Little did she know, Dante heard her.

She grabbed her coat and headed towards the front door when she felt a gentle tug on her arm. "You're not crazy. But you are crazy If you think you can go back home in a blackout at night." Myrah's eyes widened. "Night? How long was I-" "A long time, It's 8:25 at night." Myrah placed her hand over her mouth, and another hand on her hip. "Oh God." He pulled her back into his living room, taking her coat from her. "Plus you're not in great condition after you almost had your life sucked right out of you. A friend of mine had to do some witchy stuff to get you back to normal. So if anything you're staying here, until power gets back on, and I can give you a ride back home." Myrah sighed. "Fine." "Don't be so disappointed bae," He said as he hung her coat back up on the rack. Suddenly she remembered she didn't have her bag. "Oh my God where is my bag?" Dante pointed to the coat rack where he just hung her coat. "And you were going to leave your bag here…your crazy and clumsy." He smiled nodding his head. Soon after a pillow went flying at him, as he quickly ducked. "Shut up."

She leaned back in the sofa as she tried to clear her head. She tried to remember the events. "How do I go from having a teeth cleaning, to being almost killed?" Dante sat down next to her, "I don't know but it isn't unusual." His pocket began to vibrate. He pulled out his phone and saw Kat's name written across his iPhone. He answered as he got up from his seat.

"What's up?"

"Another attack is going to go down in about an hour at the hospital. I keep hearing whispers in the streets, most likely demons." Dante sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess I should be heading out there now huh?" He asked. "….what do you think?" Kat rudely responded. Dante looked back at Myrah who was looking through her phone. "One problem, the girl I helped save….she's well-"

"Don't tell me you had sex with-" "Jesus Kat! What the fuck? She's still here. I can't leave her here alone, not with this shit going on."

Myrah was trying to listen to his conversation without being noticed as she acted as if she was on her phone.

"Dante, why didn't you just take her home?" Dante sighed once more. "She wasn't in any condition to go home, not with a black out going on…..I just didn't think it was a good idea that's all." Kat sighed and began to speak once more. "Okay, just get down here as soon as possible, please." "Don't worry Kat, I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up and looked back at Myrah once more. He had a concerned look across his face. He struggled to start his sentence then he began. "So do you prefer to stay here because I have to go out and do something for a friend….." Myrah put up her two hands behind her head, "You didn't give me the other option so I could choose whether or not if I wanted to stay here bro. There's supposed to be an option a or option b before I prefer to anything." She giggled "Aren't you the smart ass." Dante rolled his eyes. "Thank you, thank you." She gave a fanfare applause speaking in a fake British accent. "I'm going to the hospital, couple blocks from here. St Martin's Hospital." "Do you have a family member there?" "Not really. Do you want to come or not?" She grabbed her purse, and her coat. "I guess I'll come…" Dante smirked because how cute she looked when she said it, but also because the "come she was talking about wasn't the "cum" he was thinking about. He usually would have said a little remark or some sort but because he didn't know her well, he kept it to himself. He learned certain things from his friend Kat, and because he hung around her a bit often he picked up a few manners from her. He grabbed his black coat then opened the door gesturing her to go before him and she did so as she put on her coat and he locked the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Myrah trailed behind Dante as she was looking through her phone for updates about the blackout. But the last update was a few hours ago. Con Edison was trying to find the root of the problem. They advised people to stay indoors, have canned foods, extra batteries, water, and to keep generators outside. With this dangerous Cult running loose taking advantage of New York's power outage it made it very easy for them to lurk the streets and do whatever they wanted.

The two were walking through the midnight streets as Myrah trailed behind Dante reading updates on her phone. He looked back at Myrah as he gave a light sigh. "Save your battery." She took her eyes away from her cell and looked ahead, "I have a charging case in my bag so it's no big deal." She smiled as she locked her phone and pushed it in her pocket. It was quiet between the two as they walked through the almost emptied streets. There were a few people outside of their apartment buildings either taking drags out of their cigarettes, or sparking conversations with their neighbors with lamps and radios close by. There were also people heading back home with whatever groceries, or items they could find or was left.

Myrah began to think about the man in front of her. She didn't know him well, but she was grateful that he saved her life. He didn't seem like a bad guy but then again, she didn't know him at all. She remembered he offered to take her home when power was restored but who knew how long that would take. In a way she wanted to get to know Dante more, even if it meant for her to take a trip with him to the hospital. She decided to break the silence between them.

"Why are we going to St Martins? Do you even think they are going to let us in?" Dante began to scratch the back of his head. "I have a quick job to do, that's all. Plus there's a blackout going on, I think visitors at night is the very least of their problem, don't you think?" He looked back to see what her response would be, but instead she shrugged, and kept walking. "So….. What's your job?" She asked again as she skipped next to him to keep up with his pace. He sighed before answering her once more. "You really don't want to know…" Dante nodded as he looked straight ahead. "You do know telling me that really make me want to know." She looked up into his blue eyes pouting her lips. A smirk graced his lips, nodding as he dug into the inside of his jacket pulling out his cellphone to see if there were any missed messages from Kat. Myrah began to speak again "Well I'm currently unemployed if that makes you feel better, so whatever job it is that you do, just remember at least you have one. " She sighed. He looked down at her but she didn't look back at him. He began to get interested wondering what she meant. "Why aren't you working anyways?" She looked up, then away. "It's complicated…but I decided it was best I left." He began to get more interested wondering why it was best for her to leave. "Fair enough…. So what now? You live with your parents, Or-" She screwed up her face like she had a bitter taste in her mouth and quickly fixed her face cutting him off. "I live alone…I don't really want to talk about that." He knew he had hit a nerve with her and decided to drop it. It was funny who decided that they didn't want to talk anymore.

"I can see the hospital from here." Myrah pointed. "One block away." As the two continued down the block it began to drizzle. Myrah began to zip her black motorcycle jacket and pull on her hood. Suddenly there was the sound of thunder. It was an introduction to the upcoming storm ahead. Myrah began to speed walk. "Hurry up Dante!" She was so nervous she didn't realize she yelled at him. Myrah didn't like thunder storms. She always remembered those stupid stories her brother used to tell her when they were kids. "Look who wants to walk up now." Dante teased. There was then a flash of lightning, and soon followed one of the loudest rolls of thunder she has heard. It almost made her heart jump in her throat. Soon after it began to pour. "Christ!" Dante grabbed Myrah's hand and they both ran into the Hospital entrance. Myrah slightly tugged her hand from his and folded her arms. She then realized what she did, "I'm just slightly cold." She said not making it awkward between the two.

The hospital was in chaos. There were doctors and nurses running back and fourth with flashlights and lamps along with patients being treated in the hallways. The waiting room was also chaotic with people with injuries not being treated. The lights were very dim, and the staff was overworked but the security was very useless. They were nowhere to be found.

"Finally…"

A voice came from the seating area. A woman with short brown hair waved to the two as she got up. "You must be Dante's new friend. I'm Kat." Myrah waved smiling at the woman in front of her and introducing herself. "I'm Myrah." Myrah thought Kat was beautiful but in a mysterious way. Dante and Kat had that this mysterious air about them that Myrah couldn't put her finger on. Kat had short brown hair, and a pair of crystal eyes. Kat looked like a naturally shy person because she would look down and intertwine her fingers. "Is that henna?" Myrah asked. "Something like that." Kat smiled, "May I get a moment with Dante?" Myrah looked at Dante before she pushed both hands in her jacket pockets and smiled. "Sure." She went into the waiting area, took a seat and leaned back in the chair. She looked around once more before she put in her ear buds and began to zone out the noise as she waited for Dante

The panic was getting worse in the hospital due to the fact they were working with their backup power and there were hundreds of patients that needed to be cared for. If the power completely shut down many people would die.

"So when is this shit gonna go down?" He asked as they both began to walk back out the building. "Any second now…" Suddenly a man passed Dante and Kat and entered the hospital. Dante sensed bad vibes off him. He had white hair and dark skin. He wore all black and had many silver rings on both hands. Dante nodded at Kat as she began to disappear. He reentered the building and saw the man looking around, and then nodding at a man who was sitting next to Myrah. He was bald with a huge scar across his face. The man got up and pulled out a serrated knife from his pocket and hiding it within his coat sleeve. "Shit." He cursed under his breath as he made his way to Myrah. Myrah didn't know what was going on around her due to the fact she was listening to music. The two men made their way down the hall when a male nurse noticed the two heading towards a restricted area. Dante changed course and began to follow the two men when suddenly a blonde male quickly made his way in front of the two sinister men. "You don't have authorization to be back here-" Before the nurse could finish his sentence a blade was jammed in his throat and was soon after followed by a loud scream from a female bystander. A female nurse called security and ran leaving the scene. The two men looked back at Dante who quickly removed his jacket throwing it on the ground, and his guns ebony and ivory appeared in both hands. Both men then had the realization of who they were up against. The son of Sparda.

Myrah opened her eyes to see chaos. Confused she turned down the music when suddenly a man pushed Myrah out of her chair, running out the building. She didn't know what was going on except that people were running and screaming. She readjusted her frames when she saw Dante's coat on the floor and ran to pick it up; when suddenly another man grabbed her by the arm. "You gotta get out of here sweet heart." He was old but he still had strength. "What's going on?!" Then she saw a man on the floor with the handle of a knife sticking out of his throat and a puddle of blood. "What the fuck?" Then there was the sound of gunshots. "Jesus Christ let's go!" She grabbed Dante's coat and ran outside with the man.

The duo left a trail of dead body's. Who ever got in their way or just happened to be in their path was killed instantly. Dante couldn't let another death happen. The two men eyes began to glow a fiery red as they both came charging at him. "Bring it on bitch!" He summoned rebellion and continued to battle the deadly duo.

"Where the fuck is Dante? Maybe he's still inside." She panicked as she looked at the hospital ahead in the heavy rain while more people exited the hospital. She was so worried that she forgot about the thunder. She was then snapped out of her confusion when a body went flying out of the buildings window. She gasped. "Maybe he got fucking hurt inside. It wouldn't be right it I left him in there after he saved my life." She began to walk back towards the hospital when she heard a man yell. "You crazy! You see the type of shit that's going on in there?" She stopped in her tracks looking back to see the old man once more begging her to not go. "I'll be fine just get to safety!" She ran and entered the building once more.

It was now empty on the first floor, with only the dead nurse on the floor, and a security guard hanging by his feet from the ceiling with both arms cut off. She was disgusted yet feared for her life. Why was she going back for a stranger she barely knew? Oh that's right, because he saved her life.

"Dante!" She yelled his name but no response. Suddenly the power in the building gave out. "This was a bad fucking idea." She cried as her nerves were getting to her. She turned on her phones flashlight and headed down the hallway when she felt two pairs of hands grip her shoulders. She began to scream as she lost grip on her phone and Dante's jacket. "It's me!" He spun her around to face him. "It's me." She couldn't see him that well in the dark room but she knew it was him. Her facial expression went from relieved to pissed off as she began hitting his chest, and ending the assault with a shove. "What the hell?! What the hell were you doing inside?!" Then she noticed blood all over his hands, and on his shirt. "Are you hurt!" She was now worried again. He looked at his hands, then smirked. "It's not mine." Myrah raised an eyebrow, then adjusted the frames on her face. "Dante what the fuck is going on, and I don't want some bullshit answer!" She began to pick up his coat and her cell from off the ground. "I'm a hunter." He said in a serious tone as he took his jacket from her. "I'm a demon hunter." That's all he said before turning around and heading toward the exit. Myrah just stood there in the dark with eyes wide open. "Are you just going to stand there in the dark? Let's get out of here."

**I hope that chapter didn't suck. I've been really busy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Flashback 7 years ago,_

"_Myrah! You better be up there cleaning your room and not playing video games, because I will go upstairs and rip that TV out of the wall!" Myrah's mother threw her purse and car keys on the kitchen counter before marching up the stairs, loud enough for Myrah to hear. She quickly turned off the TV and PlayStation as she flung her controller under the bed. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her Algebra textbook and her notebook running to her bed as she heard her bedroom door open. Her mother opened the door to find Myrah on her bed lying on her stomach with her eyes glued on the pages. Her mother stood by the door as she examined her room but she found no evidence of her daughter doing anything besides studying. She had dark brown curly hair, and almond shaped hazel eyes. She wore a royal blue two piece suit with a pair of nude heels, and nude lipstick. She was relieved that Myrah was studying even though it was a deception. "Where's your brother?" She asked. Myrah lifted her head, "I don't know. He said he was going to hang with his friends. He came home changed and left." Her mother nodded her head, "At least he's getting straight A's." Myrah raised both her brows and got up from her bed. "So just because Timothy gets good grades he can do what he wants? That's not fair!" Her mother sighed before placing both hands on her daughter's shoulders. "It's not about what's fair. Your teacher said you're a good student but you struggle with math and you need to pass or else…" Myrah rolled her eyes. "Or else I'll get held back. I got it." She leaned down and kissed her daughter on her forehead and smiled. "I love you." "I love you too."_

Present,

Both Dante and Myrah walked back to his place in silence. She wanted to ask him so many questions about being a demon hunter, but she feared the conversation would go down a bad path. Myrah had secrets of her own, and realized maybe like her, he doesn't want to share them.

They both entered his home in silence. Her eyes were red and dry indicating she needed some sleep. She headed for the couch as she threw her bag and cap on the coffee table and collapsed into the couch letting out a yarn. Slowly she unzipped her jacket and removed it placing it next to her before locking eyes with Dante who was looking at her with worry but gratitude. He finally decided to break the silence between the two. "You came back looking for me, why?" He hung up his coat and walked over to the couch taking a seat next to her. "You saved my life; I thought you were in trouble." She looked away for a moment then back at him. A smile graced his lips, "You look tired. You definitely need some rest, and some food." He got up and pulled Myrah by her two arms. "I'm not hungry I lost my appetite earlier." He raised an eyebrow, "Alright then, you can sleep in my room tonight, and tomorrow I'll take you home." She nodded as Dante led her upstairs and into his room. "I have a couple of t shirts and sweat pants in the bottom drawer you can sleep in." She walked in and he closed the door.

His room reflected a certain dark personality. He had a huge bed with black sheets and dark furniture. There was an empty bottle of Jack Daniels by his bed along with a pair of sneakers and his closet was open and unorganized, with clothes hanging off hangers. She went over to his dresser and looked in his bottom draw as he said and found a gray t shirt and navy sweat pants. She undressed, and put on the clothing provided. She then unbraided her two pigtails combing her hair with her fingers and putting it in a bun. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She tried to make herself presentable but his shirt was slouching off of her revealing her collarbones and a shoulder, and the pants were baggy too, but she was thankful for the drawstring.

Dante was holding a unopened pack of two toothbrushes as he looked her up and down and chuckled. "Laugh all you want." She rolled her eyes before snatching the toothbrush from his grasp. "Where's the bathroom?" Dante regained his composer "down the hall." She headed out his bedroom and into the bathroom. She took a seat on the toilet bowl cover and took a deep breath before having another flashback.

_Myrah was sitting on her mother's bed as her mom was on the floor painting her toe nails. "I don't know why anyone would kill sweet old Lydia. She didn't do anything to anybody." Myrah's mother was blowing on her toe nails before she started with a second coat of gray polish. "She was a good neighbor, a good friend but sweet heart Lydia had no business at her age talking walks on the street around midnight." Myrah threw her hands up. "That's not right," Her mother looked up at her daughter, and took a deep breath before speaking. "You have to understand there are sick people out there in this world. Some people are demons, figuratively and literally. Not everyone thinks like you and me, not everyone is sane, and trust me when I say no one's an angel unless…" Myrah looked at her mom with sad eyes. "Unless they are as sweet, and as beautiful as my sweet heart." She winked at her daughter and Myrah returned it with a smile." _

Myrah brushed her teeth as she sat on the seat. Her mouth filled up with suds and she got up to spit in the sink. She looked up in the mirror and noticed her eyes giving off a strange glow. She thought maybe she was hallucinating and leaned over the sink rinsing her mouth before splashing water on her eyes. She looked up once more and her eyes were brown. She left the bathroom and went back into his room. Dante sat on the edge of his bed texting Kat. He looked up to see Myrah at the entrance. He got up giving her a weak nod before leaving his bedroom and allowing her to be alone. She finally crawled into bed and covered herself as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
